Cinzas
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Afrodite x MdM, POV, Yaoi] É como uma ferida que nunca fecha. Sempre que está cicatrizando, ela volta a abrir, pra sangrar e pra doer e pra te lembrar que você está condenado por todo o sempre.


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**o.O.o**

As cartas na mão dele voaram pela sala, uma pra cada lado, junto com um estampido seco contra a mesa.

Ao invés de me espantar, eu ri, já esperava por isso. Tequila e pôquer nunca terminam sem um ataque de "olha, como eu sou macho", ainda mais quando ele está perdendo.

Me vendo rir, ele mais uma vez tentou me bater, mas eu o segurei, com vontade de apertar aqueles pulsos até que o seu sangue jorrasse. Eu devo servir pra que ele se sinta forte, na cabecinha dele... Comer o rabo da bonequinha e espanca-la quando me sinto humilhado, cômodo isso, não?

-Me solta...! – rosnou ele.

Angelo... AN-GE-LO. Quem quer que tenha dado esse nome pra ele, não fazia nem idéia do que ele ia se tornar. Não á toa ele usou aquele pseudônimo imbecil a vida toda. Quem levaria a sério um assassino chamado anjo, afinal?

-É tudo tão fácil pra você, não é? – meu rosnado agora, que a meus ouvidos saiu mais ao silvar de uma cobra.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram ao me encarar. Numa voz pastosa, alcoolizada, a resposta veio então, cuspida na minha cara:

-Tá falando do quê, sua bicha?

Livrou-se de mim num safanão brusco, que por muito pouco não me pôs ao chão. Me mostrou as costas e eu ri outra vez, e continuei rindo mesmo que não soubesse o porque de o estar fazendo, quando na verdade queria cravar as unhas naqueles belos olhos castanhos e chorar, provar alguma coisa que eu não sabia bem o que era.

-"Bicha"... – murmurei, no meu melhor tom de deboche e desdém. – Não foi mais ver as suas vagabundas no porto pra renovar o estoque de ofensas?

Virou apenas a cabeça na minha direção, num olhar de esguelha que soltava faíscas de ódio. Ódio do que? O inferno que eu me importo... Mas tinha um quê de orgulho ferido naquilo, o que só me deu mais vontade de rir.

Homem... Daqueles com H e tudo mais maiúsculo. Mas esse homem não admitiu naquele dia e nem vai admitir nunca que uma "bicha" com cara de donzela estava abrindo o peito dele pra devorar seu coração. E o comeria até o ultimo pedaço, pra beber seu sangue depois, isso se o inferno não reclamasse a alma de nenhum dos dois antes do fim de tudo.

-Minha vida não é da sua conta, e cala boca. – disse pra tentar me meter medo.

Eu devo ser patético bêbado, porque acabei rindo outra vez, descobrindo um prazer inenarrável em observar a expressão confusa no rosto dele ao me ver faze-lo, e o ódio crescendo nele por não entender nadinha.

-Pro inferno com a sua vida! – será que de alguma forma dói quando eu digo essas coisas de desprezo? – Eu nunca te pedi satisfações, eu sei perfeitamente como a sua vida é. Arrancar umas cabeças infelizes pra passar o tempo, assustar uns aprendizes, comer umas vagabundas do cais do porto, comer a "bicha" aqui pra variar, se sentir culpado por comer uma "bicha", bater na "bicha" pra descontar o ódio...

Ruído de carne. É como eu chamo o som produzido por chutes, socos, ou tapas. E foi ruído de carne o que o punho dele fez contra o meu rosto, dessa vez sim, me derrubando no chão.

E então foi ele quem riu, pra me fazer provar do meu próprio veneno. Mas era um riso lento, amargo.

O riso de quem estava prestes a chorar.

-Você não sabe nada da minha vida, ouviu bem? – de novo, o rosnar entre dentes de um cão raivoso. – NADA!

Bem, eu tinha tocado em algum lugar que devia doer, devia doer de verdade. Porque um Santo de Ouro, como nós somos, consegue suportar grandes dores, e depois de algum tempo, nem mesmo essas grandes dores são capazes de nos fazer ir ás lágrimas. A menos que alguma dor realmente muito grande ainda exista, e ele devia ter uma dessas, porque seu riso amargo e triste não tardou a se converter em soluços, baixinhos e contidos.

Um filete de sangue escorria de meus lábios, por causa do soco. Quando ergui os olhos pra tentar entender o que estava se passando, ele mais uma vez me mostrava as costas, e tentava engolir o choro.

Porque não saiu dali pra ir chorar sozinho, Deusa? Eu sairia... Porque eu jamais me perdoaria se chorasse na frente dele, posto que com toda a certeza ele nunca mais deixaria de me esfregar na cara esse momento de fraqueza. Ou era algo que eu faria?

Por um átimo de segundo eu até senti vontade de consola-lo. Isso se eu não soubesse que provavelmente ia acabar levando mais um soco. E no mais, porque eu iria consolar aquele sujeito que adorava me tratar como seu brinquedo? Mas rir dele também não ri, apenas falei uma coisa que me veio á cabeça na hora, que fazia sentido demais...

-Quem come também é "bicha", meu caro Angelo...

Ele veio pra cima de mim outra vez, e me ergueu com violência do chão, pelo colarinho da camisa, rasgando o tecido caro, me ferindo no pescoço.

Eu não ia permitir que ele me deixasse marcado, mais uma vez, e revidei. Meus joelhos encontraram seu estômago, minhas unhas, a pele do seu rosto. E mesmo quando as mãos dele se fecharam com força em torno da minha garganta, não parei de agredi-lo, por mais que força me fugisse e por mais que aqueles olhos alucinados, vertendo lágrimas, chegassem a me assustar.

Ás vezes eu acho que entregaria a minha beleza, que é tudo o que tenho de mais sagrado, se algo nesse mundo imenso pudesse fazer morrer todas as coisas confusas que eu sinto por ele.

É como uma ferida que nunca fecha. Sempre que está cicatrizando, ela volta a abrir, pra sangrar e pra doer e pra te lembrar que você está condenado por todo o sempre.

Cravei dedos e unhas nas mãos dele, conseguindo, ao menos um pouco, afrouxar o aperto em que ele me punha. Com o pouco ar que me voltou aos pulmões, eu sussurrei pra ele:

-Vai me matar...? Me matar vai matar a sua vergonha?

Durante instantes que pareceram horas, ele continuou tentando me sufocar. Lutei contra, enquanto ainda tive forças, mas quando o ar me faltou, de verdade, eu cheguei á conclusão do quanto seria lindo, morrer justo pelas mãos dele...

-Esperava mais de você... – ele disse, enxugando os olhos, cheio de raiva, quando finalmente me soltou.

Resfolegando com força, acariciei as marcas doloridas no pescoço, e fiquei pensando naquelas palavras.

-Porque? As coisas tem que ser assim, ou morro eu, ou morre você?

-Odeio você... – e abriu uma das janelas, pra depois acender um cigarro.

Odeio você... Eu tive que rir outra vez.

-Me odeia... Hahahaha... Me odeia tanto que vem jogar pôquer comigo toda a quinta, que abre a janela pra fumar porque sabe que eu odeio o cheiro dos seus cigarros... Tanto me odeia que quando brigamos você fica aí, parado, explodindo de raiva, como se esperasse que eu pedisse perdão... Que eu te consolasse.

Manteve os olhos fixos na escuridão lá fora enquanto me ouvia falar. Eu nunca soube o que se passou na cabeça dele, naquele instante. Mas mudou muita coisa entre nós.

-Quieto, sempre quieto... Palavras não são o seu forte. – continuei. – Eu tenho os meus motivos pra ser o que sou, você tem os seus. Não me importa que motivos sejam, só enfie na sua cabeça, italiano estúpido, que seja lá o que formos um pro outro, é porque somos iguais. Nós só temos um ao outro...

A última frase saiu sussurrada, perto da orelha dele. Os músculos firmes das costas largas dele, delineados por baixo da camiseta preta, justa, se inflaram com um suspiro longo e pesado, pra depois se retesarem, com uma leveza sutil, quando minhas mãos os tocaram.

-O que eu sou pra você? – ele quis saber, num tom de voz que com certeza ele não desejou que saísse tão desolado.

-Um veneno... – deixei minhas mãos subirem devagar até o peito dele. – Um veneno com uma marca feia no rótulo, feita pra assustar, mas que eu provei e vi que era doce... E que agora está me matando. Ás vezes eu não quero morrer, quero ver até onde esse veneno vai me levar. Mas ás vezes a idéia de morrer me parece tão doce quanto prova-lo...

Uma tragada, duas, ele e esse maldito cigarro... Esse silêncio é a coisa mais incomoda nele. De socos, pontapés e ofensas, disso eu sei revidar, mas não do silêncio, dessa sensação de ser desprezado... Tem vezes que eu tenho quase certeza que ele faz de propósito.

Odeio quando acabo desse jeito...

-Diz... O que eu sou pra você, então? – perguntei ao pé do ouvido dele, outra vez.

A resposta, a resposta... Ser imprensado contra a parede e ser beijado de maneira faminta, desesperada, isso mexe comigo, me deixa louco, pra ser sincero, mas não é uma resposta.

Tonto, queimando de desejo já, eu me obriguei a afastar os lábios dos dele. Pousei meus olhos nos seus, numa firme intimação.

-Responda...

-DROGA! – explodiu, me agarrando com força pelos cabelos, puxando minha cabeça pra trás. – Qual é a merda de resposta que você quer de mim?!

Eu vi desespero nele. Eu vi dor. Coisas que geralmente me deliciam nos outros, especialmente nos meus adversários, mas não nele, não naquela intensidade, tão forte.

Nele, isso em parte me causa piedade, e em parte me assusta. Mas não foi ali nem vai ser nunca que eu vou deixar que ele me intimide.

-Que você não vive sem a sua "bicha", aqui...

Um tapa na cara, dois, três, e eu ri. Deusa, aquilo foi quase uma crise histérica... Ele se cansou e então eu revidei, marcando ainda mais com minhas unhas o seu rosto já marcado, o empurrando pra cair no chão e pular em cima, e usa-lo como meu saco de pancadas dessa vez.

Um soco por todos os que você já me deu. Um arranhão por todas as vezes que você me desprezou. Um chute, não, melhor dois, por todas as vezes que você tentou me humilhar, que você se sentiu mais homem do que eu, só porque eu te deixo ficar por cima.

E um beijo... Sim, um beijo. Porque eu te amo e você nunca vai saber disso, porque a minha maior vergonha é estar preso á você dessa maneira.

E também porque, no dia em que eu admitir isso pra você, pode cortar minha cabeça e por na sua coleção. Porque nesse dia sim, eu vou querer estar morto.

**o.O.o**

_Issaê. Nada de Dite anjinho e de Máscara malandrão sangue bom. Eles são maus feito dois pica-paus._

_Essa fic foi originalmente desenvolvida pa ser uma songfic, com base na letra de Ashes, do Pain of Salvation. Maaaaaaaaaaas... Como é minha primeira aventura com esse par, e achei complicadíssimo trabalhar com eles num texto de songfic, e então a letra caiu fora, virando então um POV do Afrodite._

_Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura. Foi um desafio escrever esta história._

_**Dark Lupina**_


End file.
